


You can run...

by Shadow_Pegasus



Series: Black Butler - Night [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Pegasus/pseuds/Shadow_Pegasus
Summary: - I was hoping the past could stay in the past. However, it seems that won't be happening. -When she sees her prior master's son again, her life is altered permanently.When Ciel Phantomhive learns about the 21 suicides that have been occurring all within 3 months he comes to the verdict that someone else must be entangled with the deaths. Alongside his soulmate Sebastian Michaelis, they work together to unravel what actually resulted in the deaths.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Black Butler - Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024891
Kudos: 1





	You can run...

“Darling, you told me this was going to be fun. However, all I'm seeing is a boring world. I should just head back home pet, things are so much fun there.” I smirk at the poor sap in front of me. 

“No! Please Night, stay. I'll... make a contract with me. I'll show you the fun you can have in this world. Just please stay Night!” I only make contracts with people that I find intriguing, and well... I don't see anyone around who is intriguing. You're the least intriguing person here... Perhaps though you could make this world a little more interesting...”

“I’ll do anything for you Night. I'd do anything to make it interesting for you Night.”

“Well..., would you die for me, darling?”

“Yes! Yes, of course, I would. You would stay if I did. Wouldn't you?”

_Why must they all be so boring? So willing to die yet wanting a contract with a demon? Every single one of these humans is the same._

“Darling, of course, I would. You made things interesting in the end did you not Brian?”

“Thank you Night!”

“Why are you thanking me? You haven't shown me how you are going to die for me. Now have you, darling?”

“I’ll go do it right now Night. I'll jump off a building or... Or find a car...”

“Darling, just make things interesting for me. Do what you want.”

“Of course Night. I'll do anything for you Night.”

As Brian says this he walks over to the side of the building we met up on every night. I watch as Brian looks back at me with that dreamy expression on his face. 

_Just like all of them before him. They were all dull. Couldn't even make their own deaths interesting._

I watch as Brian Wheeler jumps off the building just like all the others. The people who find Brian's body will just believe it to be another suicide. The humans never consider why these people jump. Perhaps, there are a couple of people who wonder why so many people have jumped off all different buildings in the past 3 months. 

_Oh well. Not like anyone will investigate them anyway._

I climb down from the house we were on and walk away, I look down at my wrist, noticing that the mark is still there. I glare and grimace at the mark inked into my skin bounding me to my dead contractor. 

_I wonder why the mark is still here. Vincent is dead, Rachel is dead, Ciel is dead. There is no one left alive to fulfill the contract._

I scowl at the emerging dawn. 

_Perhaps I should try to return to hell again. After all, the earth is just so dull._

~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~

“Sebastian, we are heading out.”

“And may I ask where exactly we are going, Young Master?”

“The 21st death has been found.”

“Oh? Who was the victim this time, Young Master?”

”It was Brian Williams, he was a well off tradesman. He sold exotic condiments.”

”Very well then. Shall we go, Young Master?”

Once we reached the scene, I noticed how Sebastian was looking around, as if he were looking for something or someone. 

”Is something wrong Sebastian?” I inquired. 

”Well, it feels like demonic power. As if a demon was here...” Sebastian trailed off. 

”Then go look into it, Sebastian.”

”Of course Young Master.” 

After Sebastian left I went and had a look at the body. Everyone around the crime scene seemed very upset that this has happened and I knew that I would have to talk to some of them to gather a backstory from close friends and Brian’s family. I was not surprised to see that Prince Soma and his butler Agni were here as well. 

“Oh Ciel, it’s so nice to see you again.”

“Prince Soma it’s pleasant to see you again as well. Did you know Mr. Williams?”

“Oh well Agni and I always bought our spices from him. His spices were fantastic and he had quite a lot from our homeland. I can not believe he would do this. He was so well off and everyone really enjoyed his company. So I just don’t understand why he would do this...” Prince Soma trailed off. 

“I don’t believe this was a suicide. So don’t worry Prince we will find out what actually happened to Mr. Williams.” 

“Oh thank you so much, Ciel. Thank you.” Prince Soma says. I can tell he has tears in his eyes. 

I then walk past Prince Soma and Agni to have a look at the body, however, it seems that either Sebastian found what he was looking for or he found nothing. I would have to have a look at the scene at a later date perhaps. 

“Did you find anything out Sebastian?” 

“Yes, I did Young Master. I found the demon who was there and is probably the cause of Mr. Williams's death.” Sebastian states. “She is a... Peculiar demon. Would you like to meet her Young Master?”

“Of course I would Sebastian why would you even ask that?” I exclaim. 

~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~~|||||~~~~

_Why are you following me I wonder? I can tell you aren’t human._

I turn down an alleyway and the demon behind me follows me in. 

“I wonder if there is anything I can help you wonderful demon with. Is there? Or are you following me because you don’t like that there is another demon here? I wonder..” I trail off. 

“Well yes, actually there is something you can help me with. Though you would have to wait for me to go get my Young Master. Would you be willing to wait here until I return with him?”

_You're not even asking. You are demanding this. I wonder... Is your master looking into those deaths?_

“Darling, that sounds so... dull. So boring. Why would I wait when I can find something far more interesting than just waiting for you to return? Or is your master interesting?” 

I wonder how he will answer this. 

“My Young Master is my mate.” Is all he says.

_Perhaps they will be interesting..._

“Fine. I guess I can wait five minutes darling. After all, I do have things to do and places to be.”

“Thank you.” 

_Then you're gone. I wonder what I can do while I wait. Hmm... Oh, that reminds me, I do need to get more chocolate after this. Should I get the normal one or a different one? I wonder..._

I hear two sets of footsteps coming towards me. So I just turn around and watch them. The demon’s ‘Young Master’ is around 10 years old I would guess. I might be wrong but he still looks like a child. 

_He looks like... No. Not possible. They all died that night._

Perhaps they are going to be interesting enough for me to stick around until they get boring. I wonder if they would mind. After all, maybe they will cure my boredom. 

“Well hi darling, don’t you just look so cute,” I smirk at him when he glares at me in return. 

“Are you the demon that’s causing all the deaths in the last few months?”

Straight to business. Perhaps I was wrong that you were interesting darling. 

“And if I am darling? What are you going to do? Lock me up?” I giggle at the thought. 

“No, you would escape.”

_So serious. Have you ever had a chance to be a child? You seem to have many scars. I wonder, is that why your soulmate is a demon? Is it because no human would understand you._

My eyes drift to the demon that stands behind him. 

_So what exactly happened in your life to call upon a crow demon?_

“Well, what are you going to do? I thought this was going to be interesting but I can tell I was wrong about that.”

“My name is Ciel and this behind me is my soulmate, Sebastian. Now you can stop with this darling thing.”

“Oh, I don’t think I can stop with saying darling, darling because well, it’s a habit,” I smirk. 

“Well, find a way to stop it then.” He says in return. 

_So serious. He is utterly boring._

“Well, I guess I can try then. Does this mean it’s my turn to share my name?”

_Your glares are pretty haunted. Perhaps you can make things interesting for a little while._

“Very well then. Ciel and demon my name is Night, and I’m curious. Will be as boring as the others?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,   
> So, this is the first story up and I hope that it is good. Don't be afraid to comment, I am always looking for ways to improve my work. 
> 
> Updates are probably going to be slow but I am hoping to do a weekly update and I am so sorry if this doesn't end up happening. If I can't upload a chapter I'll let you guys know. I am also going to be uploading this to my Wattpad account at the same time so if you prefer Wattpad well my name is below. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed it and will stay tuned for more. Cya! 
> 
> Wattpad: RedWolfPup
> 
> Next Update: 1/12/2020


End file.
